The Ultimate Clash
by KrazyAZNCommie
Summary: The digidestined find themselves in a new dimension with strange new allies...and enemies.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Ultimate Clash 

This isn't the real world...it isn't the digiworld...what the hell is it? Hey, what's that yellow oranged-striped thing with a lightning-shaped tail? What's that plane? Who're those evil-looking guys? Just what is this place? 

Chapter 1 

"Where are we?" asked Mimi as the digidestined wandered around in what appeared to be a city. Palmon was right beside her. 

"Lost," Gomamon volunteered. Joe patted him on the head, half in affection, half to warn him not to provoke Mimi during one of her moods. 

"Oh great, I never thought we'd have to put up with this again. You know, being spontaneously dragged out of our world, being lost in another world, being tired, annoyed, cranky..." Sora trailed off. Biyomon nodded sympathetically. 

"This _is_ getting pretty old," Matt agreed as Gabumon walked alongside him. His little brother T.K. said nothing; he just continued walking along as his digimon Patamon floated beside him. 

Tai, the leader, spoke up, "We'd better find some place to get food and shelter. It looks like it's getting dark." His digimon Agumon, his little sister Kari, and her digimon Gatomon all nodded. 

"I still can't understand how we just suddenly got pulled into here. What is our purpose here? Is this digiworld? Are we here to fight more evil digimon?" Izzy, the curious and smart one, rambled on. Tentomon flew beside him. 

"My sugar level's getting low. What're we going to do for the night? We need to do somewhere to stay, some food to eat, some water to drink, some..." said Joe. 

"Some peace and quiet," Matt replied. 

That did nothing to faze Joe, who continued to complain and worry. 

"Wait, what's that?" Kari called out suddenly. There were three more kids standing in the middle of the road. There was a small cute-looking creature with them. It looked like a mouse, but bigger and cuter. 

"Who are you?" called out one of the new kids, a boy. 

"We're the digidestined. I'm Tai, this is Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari," replied Tai, gesturing around. "So who are you?" 

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are Misty and Brock. We're Pokemon trainers," replied the boy. He gestured to the creature. "This is my pokemon, Pikachu." 

"Pokemon? Well, we have digimon. These are Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Gatomon." 

"Cool." 

Izzy spoke up. "I've been running some scans. Your phase-sync is different from ours, which means we're from two different dimensions." 

"Heavy stuff," said Brock. 

"Yup," agreed Matt. 

Another digimon suddenly flashed overhead. It looked like a cross between a really ugly bird and a dragon. 

"That's Vuldramon," Tentomon informed. "It's an evil digimon, and it's at ultimate stage, but it's more powerful than many digimon at the mega stage." 

"What's going on?" asked another boy that appeared out of the shadows. This one was dressed different from everyone else: all 3 pokemon trainers and all 8 digidestined kids were dressed in casual clothes, but this boy was dressed in army-style fatigues and a bulletproof vest. Furthermore, he was gripping an assault rifle and had a submachine gun and a pistol holstered. 

"Who are you, and why do you have guns?" asked Tai. 

"I'm Major General Kevin Zhu, United States Tri-Service Special Operations Command. These are Colonel Haris Ashraf, my second in command; Colonel Lydia Yang, my security specialist; Lieutenant Colonel Eric Morris, my most experienced infantry commander; Major Scott Miller, Eric's second-in-command," replied the armed kid as he gestured to three boys and a girl that looked like they were his age. They were equally well-armed. 

Just then, 4 large vehicles rolled out into view. "Oh yeah, these are 4 of my M2A3 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles, led by Lieutenant Colonel Curtis Takeda." 

"How did a bunch of kids become high-ranking soldiers?" asked Matt. 

"How did a bunch of kids get weird-looking creatures?" Kevin countered. 

"Well, it doesn't matter how or why we were brought here, just that we _were_. Somebody had a reason to put us together, so we'd better work together until we can figure out what's going on," reasoned Izzy logically. 

Kevin nodded. "Agreed." 

"Okay, count me in," said Ash. 

As if on cue, Vuldramon came roaring back. "We have to deal with him first. Agumon!" yelled Tai. 

"Got it! Agumon digievolve to...(flash of light)...Greymon!" yelled the former Agumon. He now became a huge horned fire-spitting dinosaur. 

"Cool," Eric remarked. 

"My Charizard's better," said Ash. 

"Nova Blast!" yelled Greymon. A large fireball flew out of his mouth and smacked into Vuldramon, but did little apparent damage. Vuldramon looked at Greymon's direction and fired a blue beam out of his beak. 

"Watch out, that's Vuldramon's Fushion Beam!" yelled Tentomon. 

Greymon jumped out of the way, but was still hurt by the collateral damage of the blast. All the kids stumbled back from the force. 

"I'm digievolving! Gabumon digievolve to Garurumon!" cried out Gabumon as he turned into a huge wolf. 

"Greymon digievolve to Metal Greymon!" said Greymon as he changed to his Ultimate form. "Giga-Blaster!" he yelled as soon as the transformation was complete. Two large missiles flew out of his chest. 

"Garurumon digievolve to Weregarurumon!" Garurumon suddenly stood erect, and cool body armor with spikes appeared on him. He did a few karate kicks for good measure. "Wolf Claw!" Weregarurmon surged forward and slashed Vuldramon with two powerful energy slashes. 

Vuldramon was blasted back by the combined assault, but continued firing Fushion Beams. One of them hit Weregarurumon. 

"Well don't just stand around, help them!" yelled Sora. 

Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, and Angewomon charged foward. 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Electro-Shocker!" 

"Needle Spray!" 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

Ash threw a pokeball. "Wartortle, go!" Wartortle popped out and blasted a powerful shot of water at Vuldramon. 

"Let 'im have it!" Kevin yelled. The soldier-kids opened fire with their assualt rifles, while the Bradleys fired their heavy-caliber 25mm chainguns and Stinger anti-aircraft missiles (which tracks heat signatures, such as Vuldramon's). 

All of the attacks hit Vuldramon, and he fell to the ground, wounded. 

"Alright, I'm getting sick of this guy. Time to finish him off," yelled Weregarurumon, who had gotten back on his feet. 

"Birdramon digievolve to Garudamon!" 

"Kabuterimon digievolve to Megakabuterimon!" 

"Togemon digievolve to Lillymon!" 

"Ikkakumon digievolve to Zudomon!" 

"Pikachu, go!" Ash yelled, bringing out his best pokemon. 

"Go, Psyduck!" yelled Misty. Ash looked at her strangely, then turned his attention back to the battle. 

"Go, Ninetales!" ordered Brock. The nine-tailed firefox leapt out. 

"Arm and lock the LOSATs!" Kevin ordered. LOSATs were hypersonic guided missiles that were very powerful. 

"Gigablaster!" 

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Wing Blade!" 

"Horn Blaster!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" 

"Psyduck, Disable. Come on, Disable! Oh, um, Confusion! Come on, you dumb duck..." 

"Ninetales, Fire Blast!" 

"LOSATs away! 

The combined power from all the attacks vaporized Vuldramon. 

"Whew, that was a hard fight," Matt exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I almost had to warp-digievolve to Wargreymon," Agumon agreed as he returned to his normal self. 

"Something tells me that we haven't seen anything yet. We were brought here for a purpose, and if that purpose was important enough to bring together Earth's best warriors from different dimensions, then whatever we're going to face has got to be really tough," calculated Izzy. 

"Let's do it. My troops are ready," said Kevin. 

"We can do it, right Pikachu?" from Ash. 

"Pika." 

"Okay, let's find someplace to stay. It's getting dark," said Tai. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Clash, Part 2 

This just keeps getting weirder. Oh well, at least we know what we're supposed to do now... 

Chapter 2 

"Clear!" yelled Kevin as he and Lydia finished their security sweep of the restaurant. Like every other building here, there were no humans. The kids had been transported there by the Bradleys, every one of which could roomily carry 7 people. On the way, they had all swapped stories and now knew about each other's backgrounds. 

"Is this really necessary?" asked Brock as the others walked into the room. 

"Ever since we were ambushed by those Tankmon at that 'hotel'? Yeah, I'd say it's necessary," replied Joe. 

Tai took the lid off of a plate, and there was a large fully cooked turkey. "Yeah!" he yelled as he started opening other containers and bowls. There were chicken, fish, corn, shrimp, and steak entrees. It was a banquet! 

Kevin held up a hand. "Wait, it could be poisoned. Enemy forces always leave behind poisoned food to squeeze out a few extra casualties." 

TK whispered to Matt, "Hey, what's with him? He's really..." 

"Uptight?" Matt provided. 

"I heard that. I'm just being cautious. This is what any responsible officer would do in potentially hostile territory. Anyway, we need a way to test the food for poison," said Kevin. 

"I can use my Snorlax. I've seen a Snorlax get kissed by a Meowth before, and he lived. He can take a lot of poison," Ash offered. 

"Let me guess, a Meowth's kiss is really poisonous?" asked Sora. 

"Yup." 

"Do it," from Kevin. 

Snorlax popped out, and leaned forward to eat the turkey. 

"Now remember, Snorlax, you're just going to eat a little bit--" Ash began, but Snorlax had already engulfed the entire turkey. After a few minutes, Snorlax was still fine. 

"Okay, it's not poisoned. Let's chow!" yelled Tai. 

***** 

"Man! This is great!" TK yelled as he chomped on a chicken leg. 

"I'm inclined to agree. This is the best food I've ever had, next to my mom's cooking, of course. Prodigious!" said Izzy. 

"Have some more, Kari," Tai said as he put more into her bowl. 

Kari smiled at him. 

Haris pointed to Tai and Kari and whispered to Kevin, "He's hella pimpn' on her." 

Kevin gave him a light smack on the head. "What the hell are you talking about, man? He's her older brother." 

"Oh." 

Suddenly, Kevin's world exploded in a world of pain. The glass window shattered and shards flew toward the kids, slicing everyone. Kevin flew back with a cut on his face and his left arm bleeding. 

A cackling was heard. The digidestined knew who it was before they even saw him. 

"It's Puppetmon!" Izzy warned the non-digidestined kids. "He's a megadigimon, and he's really hard to beat!" 

"How can Puppetmon be back again? I thought Matt and Metal Garurumon had destroyed him on Spiral Mountain!" yelled Mimi as Palmon used Poison Ivy to try to whip away the worst of the glass shards. 

"This is not good! Where's Gennai?!" Joe shouted. 

"Heheheheheheheh, digi-fools! You ask how I came back? That's simple, UltraDevimon and Succubusmon brought all the Dark Masters back, plus many others! Digi-world's already been conquered, and this world is next!" cackled Puppetmon. 

"And just what the hell is this world?" yelled Haris. His face had two cuts, but the Kevlar armor had protected him overall. 

"Who is that? I don't recognize him! I thought only you pesky digidestined were here!" stated Puppetmon with a confused expression. 

"Answer the question before we use you for firewood!" Ash shot back, bleeding from half a dozen chest wounds. "Charizard, go!" 

The fiery dragon pokemon appeared. It totally obeyed Ash, after Ash had saved its life repeatedly during a vicious battle against 6 high-level water pokemon. 

"Don't threaten me, whoever you are. My powers greatly exceed yours. But if you must know, this is what we call a centerpiece world. It's a dimension that is right between a dozen dimensions, including the ones that all of you different kids must've come from. If UltraDevimon and Succubusmon can take over this world, they'll have clear access to invade and conquer all the other worlds," replied Puppetmon. 

"That must be why we were sent here--to prevent that," Izzy told everyone. 

"Very smart. Alright, this is boring. I want to play some games!" said Puppetmon. 

"The only thing we're going to play here is your termite-infested ass!" yelled Kevin as the five soldier-kids opened fire with a murderous stream of 5.56mm bullets from their M-4 carbine assault rifles. 

"Whoa! You play dirty, no fair!" Puppetmon complained as he raised his hammer to block the bullets. 

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" 

Brock and Misty threw a pokeball each. "Golem, go!" "Starmie, go!" 

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon countered. Energy shots from the hammer neutralized the flamethrower, then headed toward the gun-toting kids and the pokemon trainers. Golem rolled into a ball and blocked all the shots with his tough armor, but barely. He was badly wounded, and Brock recalled him. 

However, Puppetmon had ignored the digidestined for far too long. 

"Agumon, warp-digievolve to...Wargreymon!" 

"Gabumon, warp-digievolve to...Metal Garurumon!" 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" announced Metal Garurumon as he fired a big freezing energy blast from his mouth. It blew Puppetmon back, wounding him. 

"Terra Force!" shouted Wargreymon as he hurled a large and very powerful energy sphere toward Puppetmon, further damaging him. 

"Charizard, Skull Bash!" 

Charizard ran forward at full speed and rammed the weakened Puppetmon, knocking him out the window 

"Full Stinger spread, now!" Kevin radioed to the Bradleys parked in the street. They each fired 2 Stinger missiles. 

"No, not again..." wailed Puppetmon as the 8 Stingers slammed into him from behind and below, destroying him. 

The digimon went back to their rookie forms, the pokemon went back into their pokeballs, and the soldier-kids safed their weapons. 

"How're we doing on ammo?" asked Kevin. 

"Apparently, 100%, sir. We seem to have unlimited ammo as long as we're in this world. That goes for the Bradleys' chainguns and missiles, too," replied Scott. 

"Alright, now we know why we're here. We're here to stop whoever UltraDevimon and Succubusmon are from taking over this world," said Brock as he wrapped an arm wound with a piece of tablecloth. 

"Do you guys know who they are?" Misty asked the digidestined. 

"Nope. Although judging by their names, they're probably powerful demon digimon at the mega stage, maybe even higher," Izzy answered. 

"Wait, there's a higher level than mega?" Tai spoke up, worried. Mega was the highest level that their digimon could go to, and that was only two of them. The rest were stuck at ultimate. 

"For everything, there is always a higher level," a voice was heard. It came from Izzy's computer. 

The kids crowded around the laptop, and saw a picture of an old man. 

"Gennai!" Joe exclaimed. 

"This is Gennai," Izzy explained. "He pops up periodically to give us information." 

"That's right," agreed Gennai. "Indeed, I've come to tell you something. I've been working , in a secluded location of course, to locate UltraDevimon and Succubusmon." 

Another face appeared on the screen. 

"General Douglas!" Kevin said in surprise. It was General Peter Douglas, the soldier-kids' commanding officer. 

"That's right Kevin, I'm here with Gennai. This place is weird. Anyway, when we were transported to this world, a SR-91 Aurora recon plane came with us. I've sent the Aurora in some sorties, and we've found out that those two demon digimon are located northeast of your position, in a place called Terrabyte Temple. I've downloaded the position on a map overlay to the computers on your Bradleys, your GPS receivers, and Izzy's computer." 

"File Island, Spiral Mountain, Terrabyte Temple, who makes up these names?" Matt asked no one in particular. 

"Wait, how did we even get here in the first place?" asked Ash. 

Just then, another face appeared. It was Professor Oak. "We're not sure yet. However, there are definitely forces at work that we don't know about." 

Izzy typed something on his computer, and a map popped up. He pointed to a spot, about 10 kilometers north of their position. "There, this should be our first stop. It has a healing spring, which we can use to rejuvenate ourselves and heal our wounds." 

"Good idea, and if we somehow get split up, this is where we'll go to meet up again," said Tai. 

"Alright, let's roll," Kevin decided as he started toward the door. 

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled Ash. 

"Shut up, Ash," Misty replied as she followed. 

The kids filed out of the ruined restaurant and into their Bradleys. 

Chapter 3 

As the Bradleys neared the edge of the city, an ear-splitting roar sounded as a large explosion erupted right in front of the four vehicles. Out of the smoke appeared a long serpent-like metal dragon and a huge metal dinosaur with cannons on its shoulders. 

Kevin popped the hatch of his lead Bradley and yelled to the two enemy digimon, "Hey dumb-asses, you missed!" 

Tai tapped him on the shoulder. "That's not a good idea. I recognize them--they're Metal Seadramon and Machinedramon. Both dark masters, both at the mega stage. Beating them is going to be tough." 

"I don't know how or why you're here, but we don't want you here! It's time to wipe you out permanently, so that you can't interfere with UltraDevimon and Succubusmon's plans!" roared Metal Seadramon. 

"You may have destroyed that fool Puppetmon, but we should prove to be much harder," Machinedramon added. 

"Aw great," Kevin began as he began to sink into the Bradley and close the hatch. "Arm and lock LOSATs!" 

"Pikachu, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pigeot, go!" Ash yelled. 

"Golem, Ninetales, Onix, go!" Brock ordered. 

"Starmie, Staryu, Seaking, and yes, even Psyduck, go!" commanded Misty. 

Pikachu jumped out of his Bradley's hatch. The others followed as they got out of their pokeballs. 

"Agumon warp-digievolve to...Wargreymon!" 

"Gabumon warp-digievolve to...Metal Garurumon!" 

"Palmon digievolve to Togemon!" 

"Tentomon digievolve to Kabuterimon!" 

"Gomamon digievolve to Ikkakumon!" 

"Biyomon digievolve to Birdramon!" 

"Patamon digievolve to Angemon!" 

"Gatomon digievolve to Angewomon!" 

Before any good guys could launch an attack, the two Dark Masters struck. 

"River of Power!" 

"Gigacannon!" 

A fearsome blue beam shot out from Metal Seadramon's mouth, and Machinedramon rapid-fired his twin cannons to launch powerful energy projectiles. The attacks exploded in the center of the Bradleys, knocking all four (and the kids inside them) flying. 

"Izzy!" Kabuterimon yelled as it quickly flew and grabbed one of the Bradleys. 

"Sora!" Birdramon cried. It too grabbed a Bradley. 

"Matt!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed as it grabbed the remaining two. All four were set down gently. 

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled as it launched its signature move against Machinedramon. 

Ikkakumon launched horn-shaped projectiles that split open to reveal missiles. The missiles struck Metal Seadramon in the head. "Have some Harpoon Torpedoes!" 

"Needle Spray!" Togemon cried as it fired dozens of sharp needles at both enemies. 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

The two heavenly attacks slammed into Machinedramon. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled Metal Garurumon as it fired a dazzling barrage of missiles at Metal Seadramon. 

"Meteor Wing!" 

"Electro-Shocker!" 

These two firey and shocking attacks slammed into Machinedramon. 

"Pika!" Pikachu announced as it fired a Thunder at Metal Seadramon. Charizard used Flamethrower, Ivysaur shot off Razor Leaf, Wartortle fired Ice Beam, Golem rolled into a ball and did his Rock Slide attack, and Onix used Headbutt. All these attacks were directed at Machinedramon. Pigeot did Sky Attack, Ninetales used Fire Spin, Starmie fired an Aurora Beam, Staryu used Water Gun, Seaking did a Waterfall, and Psyduck just stood there. These were all at Metal Seadramon. 

"Fire LOSATs!" Kevin yelled as soon as the Bradleys stabilized. Eight LOSAT missiles streaked out and spread their damage evenly between the two Dark Masters. 

All the kids, digimon, and pokemon stood there, breathing heavily, as they waited for the dust to settle. 

Suddenly, "River of Power!" 

"Gigacannon!" 

The attacks slammed into the good guys, damaging them and forcing them back. Those who were fast enough managed to avoid the powerful energy blasts, but some didn't. Onix, Golem, Psyduck, Seaking, and Staryu were hit repeatedly and knocked out. The digimon who were hit were wounded, but not direly. The Bradleys split up to avoid the shots, all the while maintaining their locks on the two enemy digimon. However, one explosion erupted very close to a Bradley, knocking it 50 feet into the air before it fell down on its side. Thankfully, no one was killed, although most were wounded and some suffered broken bones and even concussions. 

"Haha, fools! When we were brought back, our powers were also increased. We may have been damaged by your pitiful show, but not critically. We both have another layer of chrome digizoid armor. You will never win!" Metal Seadramon sneered. 

_Is he right? Will the kids' crusade to save this world and therefore all the other dimensions end before it begins? Will anyone be killed? Will I get a life? No, wait, that last one wasn't right. Whatever. _

Find out during Part 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Clash, Part 3 

Whoa, this isn't good... 

Chapter 4 

"Togemon digievolve to Lillymon!" 

"Kabuterimon digievolve to Megakabuterimon!" 

"Ikkakumon digievolve to Zudomon!" 

"Birdramon digievolve to Garudamon!" 

"Admit defeat!" Machinedramon commanded. 

"Okay, I realize that you have some unhealthy anger, and I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but maybe we shouldn't fight. Let's make peace. Um, how about some Knock-Knock jokes to break the ice?" Joe teetered nervously. 

Kevin looked at the IVIS (Inter-Vehicular Information System) screen in his Bradley, and shook his head at the status of the Bradley that had been knocked over. All of its primary systems were out, and the targeting and gyro systems were haywire. 

"Bradley 4, what's your status?" Kevin asked, contacting the "fallen" Bradley. 

Matt's voice came on the line. "We're injured, but okay. No ones dead, but it looks like several of us have serious injuries. We're out of the fight." 

His report was interrupted by explosions from another Gigacannon barrage. "Gun the throttles!" Kevin yelled to the driver. The Bradley shot forward, leading the remaining 2 Bradleys plus all the digimon and pokemon in a merry-go-around circle around Machinedramon. The tactic confused him and threw off his aim. 

"River of Power!" Metal Seadramon yelled as he flew up to get a better vantage point, then unleashed another blue energy beam from his nose. It blew a hole in the ground, but no one was hit. 

"Alright, I've had it with these guys! Time to stop screwing around, let's get them!" said Tai. 

Kevin surveyed the two Dark Masters for a second, then came up with a plan. "We need to take out Machinedramon first; he's the biggest threat. First, we have to open a crack in his armor, then pour firepower through that crack and blow up his insides. Concentrate your firepower on one spot, on the chest!" 

"Got it! Pikachu, Charizard, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Pigeot, Ninetales, Starmie, Staryu, attack!" Ash commanded all the still-healthy pokemon. 

Nothing was withheld. Pikachu fired a Thunder Wave to paralyze Machinedramon, while Charizard shot a Fire Blast, Wartortle fired Blizzard, Ivysaur used Solarbeam, Pigeot raised a Razor Wind, Ninetales fired a Fire Blast, Starmie used Hydro Pump, and Staryu attacked with Swift. A groove in Machinedramon's central chest armor appeared. 

"Let's finish off that armor! Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled as his palm fired a concentrated blast of pure Light energy. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon announced, firing a powerful arrow from her bow. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as she fired a green blast. 

The groove deepened, and the kids could see that Machinedramon was having trouble breathing. 

"Strike the final blow, Zudomon!" Joe commanded. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon hurled his hammer made of chrom digizoid at Machinedramon's chest. The sharp end struck, finally breaking open the armor. The hammer returned like a boomerang. 

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Machinedramon screamed in a raspy voice. 

"Wing Blade!" said Garudamon, firing a phoenix-shaped energy burst. 

"Horn Blaster!" Megakabuterimon fired a powerful shot from its axe-shaped horn. 

The two attacks flew into the hole in Machinedramon's chest, wreaking havoc from within. Machinedramon dropped to his knees and started firing Gigacannon furiously. 

"Counterbattery fire!" Kevin ordered. The three remaining Bradleys opened fire with their Bushmaster 25mm chainguns, the high-explosive bullets breaking up and/or deflecting the Gigacannon blasts. 

Metal Seadramon saw that he and Machinedramon were starting to lose, and began launching another attack. "River of--" 

"Oh no you don't! Terra Force!" Wargreymon cut him off as he hurled another energy burst at Metal Seadramon. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon added, firing dozens of powerful missiles from launchers all over his body. 

The combined force of the two mega attacks blasted Metal Seadramon back, stopping his attack from coming out. The giant serpent floated backwards, dazed. 

Meanwhile, Machinedramon was dying, but not quickly enough. He was still firing Gigacannon, even as the digimon and pokemon kept pouring firepower into his chest wound. Kevin suddenly got an idea. "Gunners, lock LOSATs on the cannons on his shoulders! I want those missiles to fly straight into the barrels of the cannons!" 

"Bradley 1, locked," reported his gunner. 

"Bradley 2, locked," reported his wingman Bradley's gunner. 

"Bradley 3, locked," confirmed the other Bradley. 

"Fire!" 

Twelve LOSAT missiles streaked out. Four missed and exploded on the cannons without actually going inside, but the other eight flew into the two cannons and exploded inside. The explosions cooked off all the Gigacannon energy and ammo stored in there, quickly blowing up Machinedramon from the waist up. The legs evaporated. One down. 

"Mega Claw!" Wargreymon yelled as he viciously cut into Metal Seadramon with his chrome digizoid claws. "Terra Force!" he announced as he flew past his quarry, turned around, and fired another energy sphere into the weakened Dark Master. 

Metal Garurumon followed and yelled, "Metal Wolf Claw!" He further sliced Metal Seadramon, then fired his missiles to force apart the pieces of the cut-up metal serpent. Metal Seadramon disintegrated. 

Everyone was on his or her last energy reserves. The digimon de-digievolved, the pokemon went back into their pokeballs, and the kids walked over to the wrecked Bradley to pull out their injured comrades. 

Chapter 5 

In most cases, some dressings and casts were all that were needed to fix up the injured kids. However, Mimi had broken her left shoulder, three ribs, and a shattered ankle. She wasn't used to this kind of immense pain, and was lying with a blanket in one of the Bradleys. Matt and Joe, both of whom had fractured arms, hovered over her, as did Palmon. Ash was also unconscious, knocked out from a concussion 

Kevin winced at a sudden stab of pain in his cut-up arm as he said to everyone, "We've got to get to the spring fast. All of us are injured, some of us severely. All of the digimon are running low on energy. There's danger everywhere. We _need_ to get to that spring, we need more forces, we need less powerful enemy forces...we have so little to work with. Reaching Terrabyte Temple is going to be next to impossible." 

"We've faced tougher odds before," Tai replied. He was busy wrapping up a deep cut on his right shoulder. 

"I doubt you have," Kevin told him. "Maybe you don't understand the situation that we're in. We're down to our last reserves after only two battles, and we're not an inch closer to our objectives. It's like trying to pierce through a division with a platoon. We aren't mobile enough, strong enough, or lucky enough to overcome all the bad guys from here to Terrabyte Temple, or even from here to the healing spring." 

"Hey, I understand the situation perfectly," Tai shot back. "Just because you've led in a few wars, you're not any better than the rest of us! I was just trying to be optimistic. We've been through a lot, and if we took it all, we can take thsi!" 

"I never said I was any better, but the fact of the matter is that I have more experience commanding a strike force. If we were facing smaller, more poorly-armed forces, and we knew where they were, then I think we could possibly defeat or at least avoid them. But the enemy here is big, well-armed, and we have no clue where any of them are. Besides, even if we do happen to reach Terrabyte Temple, what chances do you think we have of beating those superpowerful demons? We need another option!" Kevin yelled, his temper rising. The circumstances were horrible. 

"I know that, but we don't have any other options!" Tai yelled back. 

"Guys, guys, settle down. We're all agitated here, no need to fight amongst ourselves," Sora stepped in. 

"Yeah Kev, cool off," Eric said as he placed a hand on the young general's shoulder. 

Suddenly, the computer beeped, and Izzy ran over to it. It was Gennai again. 

"Izzy! What happened to you?!" Gennai exclaimed. Izzy had been inside the wrecked Bradley, and had gotten a series of bruises and bumps as his body had been tossed around as the Bradley had crashed into the ground after its short time airbrone. He looked like a mess. 

"We had a near-fatal "reunion" with Metal Seadramon and Machinedramon. We won, but barely," Izzy replied. "If we have to face enemies like that this early, what chance do we have later on?" 

"You won't fail, Izzy, I'm sure of that," Gennai told him. 

"Whatever." The battle had drained Izzy of his usual upbeat and inquisitive nature. 

"Well, here's some good news," General Douglas said as his face replaced Gennai's. "More people on our side have been transported here. There are a group of kids who can morph into pokemon, hence their name "Pokemorphs", holding position about 2 kilometers west of your position. One of them has a laptop, and we've contacted and told them about this world and our mission. Also, Kevin, more of our vehicles have come. Two platoons of four M1A2 Abrams main battle tanks and a platoon of four Humvees armed with LOSATs and 20mm Vulcan cannons are about one kilometer northeast. We've contacted them also. Lastly, there is a group of four young adults and one cat-like creature called a Moogle three kilometers directly north. The four humans appear to have strong magic powers plus gems called "Magicites" that contain great attack power; and the Moogle, named Mog, can dance different dances that have different attack effects. In fact, another one of them is with us. His name is Banon. It's recommended that you split up into different groups and go after them, then link up again as a combined force at the spring." 

"Got it," Tai replied. 

"We'll tell you as soon as more information becomes available. Good luck," Oak said as the link was shut. Izzy packed up his computer and the kids prepared to move out, hope becoming more than just a word for the first time. 

"Hey Tai, how 'bout it, no hard feelings?" Kevin said as he extended a hand. 

Tai shook it. "None. We're both worried leaders, and there's bound to be friction. I respect you." 

"And I respect you. I guess we're both just leaders stuck with the agony of command," Kevin returned. 

"Yup." 

"How touching!" came an evil cackling. 

"No, not again!" Brock exclaimed as he swung his head around to see the shadowy forms of... 

_Who are these newcomers? The kids are weakened, and any fight is not likely to turn out well for them. Will the kids be able to survive and get to their reinforcements? Will they ever reach the healing spring? _

Find out in part 4 (chapters 6-7)! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Clash, Part 4 

We will _never_ surrender! 

Note: I got the mega forms of Salamon (Gatomon), Gomamon, Palmon, Biyomon, and Tentomon, plus the ultimate form of Patamon. However, I only know the attacks of Phoenixmon (Biyomon's mega), HerculesKabuterimon (Tentomon's mega), Magna-Angemon (Patamon's ultimate) and Magnadramon (Salamon's mega), so I made up the rest. 

To Vaporea: I don't know what "real" Pokemorphs you're talking about. These are just my own, the ones I made up. 

Summary: 

Tai's voice>> We were suddenly transported to a city in a weird new world, where we found three pokemon trainers and a bunch of soldier-kids with 4 of their Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. Together, we beat an evil digimon named Vuldramon. Later, we met up with Puppetmon again and beat him. Gennai, a pokemon professor named Professor Oak, and a military commander named General Peter Douglas contacted us via Izzy's computer. 

They told us we were supposed to beat two evil digimon named UltraDevimon and Succubusmon, who far away in some place called Terrabyte Temple. As we were exiting the city, we were attacked by Metal Seadramon and Machinedramon. After a vicious battle, we beat those two Dark Masters. Then, our 3 patrons contacted us again, informing us of additional allies. We were about to set out for these allies, but suddenly some dark shadows appeared... 

*Goes through the regular theme song* 

Chapter 6 

"Who're you?" Kari asked in a frightened tone. 

Four figures stepped out of the shadows. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," said one that stood upright and had a cobra-like head. "I am Vipermon." 

"I'm KornEtemon, baby," said a digimon with sunglasses and chrome digizoid skin. The digidestined groaned. Apparently, this pain in the butt had digievolved yet again after losing to SaberLeomon and Zudomon last time. 

"Hornhogmon," said a very ugly and big warthog with two mean-looking tusks and a large horn on the center of its head, like a unicorn. 

[I'm Mewtwo,] said a large erectile mutant feline. He was talking psychicly. Unlike the other three, he was a pokemon (and a very powerful one). 

"We're here to destroy you. I and KornEtemon are both megas, Hornhogmon is ultimate, and Mewtwo is a super-pokemon. You have no chance. None at all," Vipermon sneered. 

"Hey, what's with you bad guys and negative attitudes?" Kevin asked him in his smart-ass tone of voice. 

"I'll take these goons! Agumon digevolve to Greymon!" Agumon yelled. Nothing happened. "Hey, what's going on?" 

"Gabumon digevolve to Garurumon! Hey, mine's not working, either." 

"You two used up too much energy in the last fight!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Well, it doesn't matter. Even if your digimon had fully digevolved, they wouldn't have stood a chance, baby. It's time for my second comback tour," KornEtemon single-mindedly preached. 

"Yeah, that's great. Go choke on some fishes. Oh, here're some now. Marching fishes!" Gomamon yelled. A flood of fishes went into KornEtemon's mouth, making him choke. 

"To the Bradleys!" 

Almost all of the kids all got into the three good Bradleys. However, Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon didn't reach them in time. 

"Haha, we shall seperate you, then pick you off. Dark Transport!" Vipermon yelled. Suddenly, he and one Bradley disappeared. 

"Banana Slide, baby," KornEtemon announced as he whisked himself and another Bradley away on a really fast giant banana. 

"Charger!" Hornhogmon caught Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon on its tusks and carried them along really fast. 

[Teleport!] Mewtwo thought-spoke. He and the final Bradley disappeared. An eerie silence settled over the city, ruined from the last battle. 

***** 

"Dismount!" Kevin ordered as he, Matt, Joe, Eric, and an unconscious Mimi landed inside the first Bradley with Vipermon. They and the Bradley had transported to somehwere unknown, with only a forest and Vipermon in sight. 

"We need weapons with more stopping power!" Kevin told Eric as the two of them took cover behind the Bradley. 

"Javelin?" Eric suggested. 

"Brilliant," Kevin replied with a grin. They both retrieved Javelin anti-tank missile launchers, which fired supersonic missiles guided by infrared seekers. 

"Gomamon digevolve to Ikkakumon!" This digevolve worked. "Ikkakumon digevolve to Zudomon!" 

"Gabumon, I know you're tired, but you have to try!" Matt urged. 

"Gabumon digevolve to Garurumon!" This time, it worked, and Gabumon changed into Garurumon. Garurumon looked at Matt. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can do. Weregarurumon and Metal Garurumon would take too much energy." 

"That's okay, buddy." 

"Well, we've got an ultimate, a champion, a Bradley, and two missile launchers to face a mega. Bad odds," Kevin observed. 

"Yes, very bad," Vipermon taunted "Venom Sting!" 

A green beam, full of damage and deadly poison, shot out of his open mouth. The Bradley swerved right, and the kids moved with it, using it for cover. The beam missed them by an inch, hit a large tree, and killed it in the blink of an eye 

"Oh my God!" Eric said in shock. 

"It's best not to get hit by that Venom Sting. Fire the Javelins and LOSATs!" Kevin commanded. He and Eric fired two Javelins while the Bradley fired 4 LOSATs. 

"Howling Blaster!" 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" 

The combined power of the attacks barely fazed Vipermon at all. 

"Ha, was that your best shot? That was pitiful!" Vipermon laughed. 

"We're in trouble," Joe concluded. 

"F**king A," Kevin replied. "Keep moving! We can't give him any easy targets!" 

"Legacy of Medusa!" Vipermon yelled. Suddenly, hundreds of large snakes entangled themselves around the Bradley, immobilizing it and blocking out the targeting scanners. The Bradley couldn't give any fire support now. 

"Legacy of Medusa!" 

This time, it was aimed at Garurumon. Snakes appeared and entangled him, choking him, biting him, _strangling_ him. 

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled as he started toward his digimon. Vipermon just looked at him. The snake digimon's eyes flashed, and Matt was sent flying back. 

"Venom Sting!" 

The green beam struck Zudomon, sending him all the way back to Gomamon form. He was lay on the ground, unable to get up because of the poison. An easy target. 

Two snakes popped up from the ground and knocked away Kevin and Eric's Javelin launchers. The two kids got out their MP-5N submachine guns and cut down the two snakes. However, the launchers had been damaged, and were now useless. 

"Oh sh**, we are so screwed," Kevin said even as he fired his gun toward Garurumon's snakes, careful not to hit Garurumon. However, for each snake that was killed, it seemed like two more popped up. This was a fight that the kids were rapidly losing. 

***** 

"Heavy Rock!" KornEtemon yelled as he played loudly on his guitar. A hail of boulders fell from the sky, toward the kids. 

"Horn Blaster!" yelled MegaKabuterimon as he fired at the boulders. 

"Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. He still had a concussion, but had awaken and was contibuting to the battle in any way possible. Snorlax obediently fired a Hyper Beam at the boulders. 

Together, the two attacks successfully destroyed the boulders. 

"Oh yeah? Guitar Smash!" KornEtemon shouted. He ran forward with his chrome digizoid guitar, smashing it into MegaKabuterimon, making him de-digevolve to Tentomon. 

"Ninetales, Fire Spin!" Brock ordered. A sheet of fire wrapped around KornEtemon. 

"Whoo, ah, ow, hot hot hot!" KornEtemon hollered. 

"Die!" Lydia and Curtis yelled as they continuously pummeled KornEtemon with rounds from their Remington 870 shotguns. 

"Ugh, you got me, damn you kids!" KornEtemon groaned as he stumbled back and fell. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

"Haha, you thought I was really beaten, didn't you?" KornEtemon laughed as he rose to his feet. "Wasn't that beautiful acting? Thank you, thank you very much. Metal Punch!" 

He smacked Ninetales right in the face, hard. The pokemon flew back, whimpering, and landed in a heap next to Brock. "Ninetales, return!" Brock hastily called as he beamed Ninetales back into its pokeball. 

Two Predator rockets from Lydia and Curtis plus 4 LOSATs slammed into KornEtemon. He took a step back, then just kept charging. 

"Go to dreamland, ya big lug. Guitar Smash!" KornEtemon said to Snorlax. He bopped the big pokemon in the head with his guitar, knocking out the 1000+ pound pokemon. 

"Snorlax, return!" 

"We appear to be out of options," Izzy observed. "From a scientific point of view, I'd say the odds of us winning are minimal." 

***** 

"Hand of Fate!" 

"Heaven's Charm!" 

"Starmie, Blizzard!" 

"Die, sonofabitch!" 

Angemon, Angewomon, and Starmie launched their most powerful attacks as Haris blasted away furiously with his Browning M-2 .50-caliber heavy machine gun. 

[Barrier!] Mewtwo literally thought out loud. An invisible shield was erected around him, and the attacks were blocked. 

[Psybeam!] Mewtwo yelled as a swirling beam shot out at Angemon, who cried out in pain as the attack hit him and attacked his mind. He fell to the ground. TK ran over him, shaking him and asking if he was alright. 

"Celestial--" Angewomon began, but was cut off by Mewtwo as the latter yelled, [Psychic!] 

A powerful psychic blast hit Angewomon. She fell to the ground next to Angemon and de-digevolved to Salamon. Salamon got up, its courage not fazed. "Fire Paws!" she yelled. The attack was pitifully ineffective against Mewtwo's barrier. 

Starmie fired Ice Beam, which was also blocked out by Mewtwo's barrier. The barrier was weakening, but could still take some solid hits. 

[Psywave!] 

Wavy lines of psychic energy knocked back Starmie, knocking him all the way back to 20HP. Starmie collapsed and the gem in its center flashed on and off. 

"Oh shee-it!" Haris cursed as he continued firing. The Bradley joined in with its 25mm chaingun. It wasn't having any noticable effect. _Damn!_ Could _nothing_ kill this guy? 

Chapter 7 

Hornhogmon charged again. Greymon grabbed Tai and they got out of the way. Garudamon did the same for Sora. 

Hornhogmon stopped charging, looked back at Greymon, and yelled, "Swift Tusk!" 

Both tusks sort of opened up and launched small tusks that contained powerful energy. 

"Nova Blast!" 

It didn't damage the small tusks at all. Greymon was hit on the head and torso, making him go back to Agumon. 

Garudamon carried Sora airborne as it launched its attack. "Wing Blade!" 

The phoenix-shaped projectile hit Hornhogmon, doing some damage but not enough for the giant boar to worry about. "Swift Tusk!" 

The little tusks hit Garudamon, who fell and de-digevolved to Biyomon. Biyomon stayed airborne, but could no longer carry Sora. Sora fell toward the ground, screaming, "Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

Tai's mind reacted. He streched his arms out, positioning himself below her so he could catch her. He had to catch her! If he didn't...well, if he didn't, he couldn't...couldn't tell her...tell her what? 

Those thoughts were interrupted as Sora fell into his arms, knocking him down on his back, with Sora on top and facing him. 

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked with concern, forgeting about their position. 

Sora replied shakily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Tai?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"I'm feeling something strange." 

"Me too." 

"Do you--" she began, but was stopped as Tai raised his head to cover the short distance between their faces...and kissed her. Not just a peck, but a full kiss on the lips. 

The Crest of Courage and the Crest of Love glowed brilliantly, a light that emcompassed the entire area. The light contained a surging Light power that gave tons of energy to any good guy that it touched, and blasted back Hornhogmon. 

"Ah! I feel the power! Agumon warp-digevolve to Wargreymon!" 

"I can go to the mega stage now! Biyomon warp-digevolve to Phoenixmon!" 

"No!" Hornhogmon yelled, stepping back. There was no way he could beat two megas. "Swift Tusk!" 

"Nova Force!" Wargreymon countered, blasting an energy ball that incinerated the small tusks that were launched at him. 

"Crimson Wing!" Phoenixmon announced as it launched its mega attack. The huge burst of energy that it fired hit Hornhogmon and incinerated him. 

To save energy, both digimon went back to their rookie forms. Sora rolled off of Tai, and they glanced at each other nervously. 

"Um, was that...an accident?" Sora asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable. 

"No, I don't think so," Tai reassured her. "Did you...like it?" 

"Y...yes." 

"Okay lovebirds, we hate to interrupt you and all, but we should get going and find the others," said Agumon as he and Biyomon walked up to the two of them. 

Tai got up. He was now a leader again. "You're right. Let's go!" 

He helped Sora pull herself up and they set off, hand in hand, with their digimon at their sides. 

***** 

The wave of power went far beyond Tai and Sora's battle. It reached the TK-Kari-Angemon-Salamon-Misty-Starmie-Haris battle with Mewtwo and still continued to spread. The energy delivered to Angemon, Salamon, and Starmie was essential here. 

"What's this sudden burst of energy? Whatever it is, it's strong! I can digevolve! Angemon digevolve to Magna-Angemon!" Angemon cried. 

"Me too! I can go mega! Salamon warp-digevolve to Magnadramon!" 

"Hey, what the hell, even my machine gun's changing!" Haris exclaimed. The barrel became wider, the body bigger, the ammunition more powerful. "Geez! It's a Mk. 19 automatic grenade launcher! I love those things!" He opened fire, pumping 5 grenades _per second_ into Mewtwo's barrier, quickly reducing it to almost nothing. 

Starmie erected itself, having been healed to full health. "Starmie, Blizzard!" Misty ordered. Starmie rained huge chunks of ice onto Mewtwo, further weakening the barrier. 

"Fire Tornado!" yelled Magnadramon. A large whirlwind of fire picked up Mewtwo and thrashed it around, completely destroying the remains of the barrier. 

"Holy Water!" Magna-Angemon shouted. A cleansing water attack made of Light energy hit Mewtwo, further wounding him. 

A mind-yell yell was heard. [Thundershock!] from a Pikachu. 

[Psychic!] from a Kadabra. 

[Fire Blast!] from a Magmar. 

The three attacks came from behind the kids and hit Mewtwo. He fell the the ground, heavily damaged. 

A volley of LOSATs hit him, breaking his legs and therefore immobilizing him. 

Suddenly, a Jolteon and a Primeape leaped over the kids' heads. 

[Fury Swipes!] the Primeape though-spoke, furiously slashing at Mewtwo. 

[Thunderbolt!] came from the Jolteon. It fired a massive bolt of lightning into Mewtwo, finishing it off. 

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!] Mewtwo screamed as it evaporated from the world. 

Haris turned to greet the five new pokemon. "Who the hell are you guys? 

The Kadabra de-morphed into a human girl. "I'm Jen." 

The Magmar also yielded a human girl. "I'm Steph." 

[I'm Jack. I can't demorph,] explained the Pikachu with a twinge of sadness. 

The Primeape turned into a cocky-looking boy. "I'm Mark." 

Finally, the Jolteon de-morphed, revealing a very in-charge looking boy. "And I'm Adam. We're the Pokemorphs." 

"Oh yeah, that general person told us about you. You got here just in time!" Kari told them. 

Haris nodded. "Welcome. Come on, let's get on the Bradley and go find the others." 

The Bradley opened its rear door, and all the kids plus the two digimon (who'd de-digevolved to rookie form) walked on. The Bradley closed its door and started driving forward. 

***** 

The wave of power continued, arriving at the group of kids who were battling with KornEtemon. 

"Whoa! I'm getting really strong; I think I can go mega! Tentomon warp-digevolve to HerculesKabuterimon!" Tentomon cried out. 

Snorlax woke up (a minor miracle), and Brock got out Golem. Lydia and Curtis's Predator rocket launchers turned into LAW 80 rocket launchers, which packed more punch. 

"Snorlax, headbutt!" 

When a really heavy pokemon headbutts you, it hurts. "Yeeeeouch!" KornEtemon yelled as it flew back from Snorlax's massive head slamming into it. 

"Rock Throw!" Brock ordered. Golem leapt into the air, rolled into a ball, and struck KornEtemon hard with its rock shell. For the first time, KornEtemon shut up. 

"LAW 80s away!" 

Two British-made 90mm rockets slammed into KornEtemon, blowing up his guitar. "Aw, come on, you broke my favorite guitar. They don't make 'em like that anymore." 

"Good," Curtis sneered. 

"Mega Electro-Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled as he fired one _HUGE_ blast of electricity. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Careful, honey, you'll fry my stereo speakers!" KornEtemon cried as he was both shocked and blasted back. 

"Fire 3!" 

"Pearl!" 

"Dusk Requiem, Cave In!" 

"Bum Rush!" 

"QuadraSlice!" 

A blast of fire hit KornEtemon from above, three orbs of Pearl energy circled around him and exploded, and a bunch of boulders fell on him. 

"Ow! Who's doing that?" 

Next, a really muscular guy jumped beside KornEtemon and began running around him, punching and kicking and striking him all the time. Finally, knight in no armor jumped into the fray, cutting KornEtemon to pieces with his gleaming sword, called a Scimitar. The pieces of KornEtemon disappeared. The punk rocker had been defeated again. 

"Alright, who are you guys?" asked Brock. 

"Yes, I am curious as well," said Izzy. 

A young woman with green eyes and green hair tied in a ponytail stepped forward. "I am Terra. I'm a half-Esper, and a very good magic user." 

Another young woman, this time with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, was next. "I'm Celes, Magitek Knight, former Empire general. I also specialize in magic." 

"I'm Mog," said a talking cat that stood erect. 

"Hey, I'm Sabin," said the really muscular dude. 

"And I am Cyan, a knight from Doma Castle. Art thou the children that art fighting a great evil?" asked the knight. 

"What's with him?" Lydia whispered to Sabin. 

"He's got the medieval blues," Sabin whispered back. He spoke aloud, "Um, what my buddy's trying to ask is that are you guys the kids who are fighting the bad guys that that Gennai dude told us about?" 

"That's us. Are you our reinforcements?" Izzy replied. 

"Sure are." 

"Good timing," Ash commented. 

Sabin grinned. 

"Well then, let's get on the Bradley and look for the others, shall we?" 

***** 

The last place that the energy wave reached was the battle with Vipermon. There, the snakes had made Garurumon de-digevolve to Gabumon and were about to finish him off. 

Suddenly, the energy blasted the snakes off, completely healed Gabumon, and gave him a huge ammount of power. "Matt, it's a miracle! I can warp-digevolve! Gabumon warp-digevolve to Metal Garurumon!" 

"So can I! To mega! Gomamon warp-digevolve to Marineangemon!" Gomamon joined in. 

Inside the Bradley, Palmon also gained enough power to go to mega. "Palmon warp-digevolve to Rosemon!" 

The Javelin launchers turned into LOSAT launchers, operable by Kevin and Eric. "Fire!" Kevin ordered, grinning at their change of fortune. Four LOSATs streaked out, slamming into Vipermon, stunning him to keep him from launching any attacks. 

"Chain of Blossoms!" Rosemon yelled as she burst out of the entangled Bradley and whirled around to face the snakes crawling all over it. A chain of sharp chrome digizoid flowers whipped into the snakes, sending them flying back to Vipermon. 

Suddenly, Vipermon was hit by no less than 16 explosions--8 from 120mm high-explosive shells and 8 from LOSATs. Kevin grinned broadly as he heard the tell-tale low whines of the turbine engines of 8 M1A2 Abrams main battle tanks and the growls of the engines of 4 Humvees, armed with LOSATs. The Humvees were nice, fast platforms for launching a devastating missile attack, but the Abrams tanks were the real bad boys. Each of these guys had a layer of advanced composite armor and _2_, maybe 3 layers of depleted uranium armor, which was just as tough as chome digizoid, if not tougher. They fired fearsome rounds, and a small force of them could demolish a city in minutes. 

Vipermon, heavily wounded, fell to to his knees. He stared up in pure hatred at the kids, digimon, and armored vehicles. 

"Poseidon's Might!" Marineangemon yelled as huge blue energy spikes hit Vipermon from all around him. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon announced as he fired a sub-zero blast out of his mouth at Vipermon. 

"Ah, ah, ah, no!!!!!" Vipermon screeched. He was blown to microscopic pieces. The last of the four powerful enemies were gone. The kids had passed another test. 

Kevin looked back at the 8 tanks and 4 Humvees and said into the radio, "Good job, boys and girls. Hell of a time to come." 

In the lead tank, Lieutenant Colonel Grace Hsiang popped out of the hatch. "Happy to see us?" 

"Damn straight," Eric told her. 

"Where's Lydia?" Grace asked, looking around. Lydia was her best friend in the military. 

"We all got split up. Come on, let's go look for them," Kevin replied. 

"Lead the way, boss-man." 

***** 

Watching the entire battle were two demonic entities in Terrabyte Temple, known as UltraDevimon and Succubusmon. UltraDevimon slammed his fist into his throne. "Can those bumbling fools do nothing right?" 

"Come on, UD," said Succubusmon in her evilly melodic voice, "these kids are not even thorns in our side." 

A yellow spider pokemon appeared out of the shadows. "Master, Mistress, let me take my forces. We will deal with those pesky children." 

"Go, Itomaru, and bring me their heads. If they are not destroyed, I may have to go take care of them myself, and I will take _very_ unkindly to that," UltraDevimon replied. 

"Yes sir. Consider those pests pulverized. They shall make fine snack," said Itomaru was he disappeared into the shadows again. 

_That's it for part 4. Will the kids find each other and get to the spring? What will become of Tai and Sora's affection for each other? Will Itomaru and his squad of goons succeed in thwarting the kids? And what new challenges and enemies will pop up? Find out in Part 5 of The Ultimate Clash!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Clash Part 5  
  
Note to Nick: I took a few liberties with Itomaru's attacks; I hope you don't mind.  
  
Also, to everyone, I found out MarineAngemon's real attack. Still, I thought Poseidon's Might was pretty cool, so I'm keeping it. Still working on Rosemon.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Guided by the Bradleys' onboard computers, everyone but Tai and Sora found the spring. There, they re-united.  
  
"Matt!" TK yelled as he ran toward his brother.  
  
"TK!" Matt yelled back. They hugged, glad to see each other.  
  
"Hey, where's Tai? And where's Sora?" Kari asked, looking around.  
  
"Agumon and Biyomon are missing, too. They're off by themselves," Joe remarked.  
  
"Oh, I hope they're alright," said TK.  
  
Haris pointed to the spring and spoke up, "Hey, this is what we came for, right? Come on, let's go take a drink, a swim, heal ourselves!"  
  
"I'll go get Mimi," Joe announced as he ran toward the Bradley that Mimi was in.  
  
"It's okay, I got it," Matt said as he and WereGarurumon carried out Mimi.  
  
"Oh," from Joe.  
  
Haris opened his mouth to make a comment on that, but was shut up by a mind-numbing glare from Kevin that clearly said, "Comment, and die."  
  
*****  
  
"I hope Biyomon gets back soon," said Sora. "I'm getting nervous. What if she can't find the others? What if she runs into trouble?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Tai replied, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"So, Sora, about the kiss... Well, how did you feel?"  
  
"Warm, nice, like it was meant to me." She blushed. "I've always liked you, Tai."  
  
Tai gave her an easy grin. "And I've always liked you. You're tough, yet feminine, strong, yet caring."  
  
"Wow, thanks. And you're brave and a good leader, and you're really caring when you set your mind to it."  
  
"Heheh, thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Agumon yelled, "Hey, look!"  
  
It was Biyomon, back from her scouting mission. She flapped her wings a few times to slow her descent as she landed in front of Sora. "Well?" Sora asked.  
  
"Shh!" Biyomon replied, putting a feather up to her beak. "I didn't find the others, but I found a bunch of bad guys going somewhere. I kept out of sight, and overheard their conversation. They were talking about finding and destroying some 'pesky kids'."  
  
"They're definitely talking about us, alright. Hey, maybe they're heading toward where the others are. I bet if we follow them, they'll lead us straight to our friends!" Tai calculated.  
  
"It's worth a try," Sora replied.  
  
"Alright, we'll follow them, but at a safe distance. Agumon and Biyomon, be ready to warp-digevolve if we need you to," Tai commanded.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The others, including the now-conscious Mimi, were healing themselves by drinking for swimming in the pond and spring. Matt and Joe were by themselves in one corner. Both had been healed already, and all of their cuts and injuries were gone.  
  
"Matt, I gotta ask you something," Joe spoke up after an uncomfrotable 5 minutes.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you...do you like Mimi?"  
  
Matt looked at him. "Sure, Mimi's a great friend."  
  
"No, Matt, I mean like like," Joe replied.  
  
Slowly, Matt answered, "Yes."  
  
Joe nodded. "Then we've got a problem, because I do too."  
  
"Not really a problem, Joe," Matt replied. "No offense man, but there's no way that she could like you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why?" Joe challenged, getting agitated.  
  
"Well, you're always so pessimistic, you're a downer to be around, you know," Matt replied in a brutally direct manner. The way he usually did.  
  
"Oh yeah, what about you?" Joe shot back.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"  
  
"You're cold, you're a loner, you're full of yourself."  
  
"In other words, I'm cool."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. I'm cool. And Mimi would rather like someone who's cool than someone who's a hypochondriac."  
  
"I am not!" Joe told him angrily.  
  
"Yes you are. You bring everyone down, and no one ever wants to be around you!" Matt replied, getting angry himself.  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"Yes it is, and you know it, Joe!"  
  
"Take it back, Matt!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"I said take it back!" Joe yelled as he drew back a fist and punched Matt in the face.  
  
Matt was momentarily stunned. Meek old Joe had just punched him. He rubbed his cheek. Ow, that stung. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Matt yelled back as he punched Joe back, hard.  
  
Joe stumbled back, his right cheek swollen and red, his glasses slightly askew.  
  
"Hey, c'mon you two, what're you doing?" Gomamon said as he and Gabumon rushed toward the two fighting boys.  
  
"This!" Joe said as he tackled Matt.  
  
"Stop it, stop!" Gabumon told both of them.  
  
"Hey, get off of each other!," Kevin called as he ran toward them and bodily pulled Matt away. He was 2 years older than Matt, so it was fairly easy.  
  
"Yeah, settle down," Curtis joined in as he did the same to Joe. Curtis was very athletic, and had an easy time restraining Joe.  
  
"Alright, we're cool, let us go," Matt reasoned, trying to break free.  
  
"Yeah," Joe joined in.  
  
Kevin and Curtis let them go, but were ready to pull them back again if they needed to.  
  
"We're in for the fight of our lives against a huge army of ruthless beings. I will inot/i have you two damaging us from the inside with a petty arguement on who likes who, is that clear? This is not f**king Jerry Springer, this is a team who is this world's and a dozen other worlds' only hope. We can't afford anyone coming unglued," Kevin scolded them both.  
  
"Alright, okay, we got it," said Matt as he walked away.  
  
Kevin looked at Eric and shook his head. "This sucks. None of our soldiers ever fall apart like this."  
  
"That's because these guys are all untrained. Give them some credit, Kevin, they're doing fairly well for a ragtag who doesn't have the faintest idea how to fight a war," Eric replied.  
  
"I know, and under ordinary circumstances I'd be impressed by them, but this is just inot good enough/i. We need discipline, we need tactical skill, and we need unit cohesion, from ieveryone/i, not just the military-trained people."  
  
Eric nodded sympathetically. "Give them time."  
  
"Funny, we don't seem to be getting a lot of ithat/i lately."  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
High up in the sky above the kids, Terra was in her Esper form, and had a perfect bird's eye view of the surrounding area. So, it was she who saw Itomaru and his gang first.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Terra yelled as she screamed down from the sky. "Incoming! There's this creepy yellow spider who's leading a Poltergeist, a bunch of mantis-looking creatures, several dozen men armed with guns, 8 really mean-looking armored vehicles with big guns, 12 tanks that look like they're alive, 6 phantom-like guys with scythe blades, and 4 fearsome scorpion-looking guys that stand up, have metal pincers, and have two big tail blades.  
  
"The yellow spider is Itomaru, a powerful pokemon. The mantis guys are Scythers, also powerful pokemon," Brock informed everyone.  
  
"The 4 armored vehicles are probably Russian-model APCs or fighting vehicles," Kevin added.  
  
"The 6 phantom-like guys are definitely Phantomon, the 12 alive-looking tanks are probably Tankmon, and I'm not completely sure, but I think the standing scorpions are higher evolutions of Scorpiomon," said Gomamon.  
  
"Scorpiomon? You mean that creepy guy that likes clams and put almost everyone to sleep for Metal Seadramon to kill?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you talking about us? Our ears are burning!" said a voice. The kids turned around to face all of the enemies that Terra had warned them about.  
  
"Damn! Everyone, keep your backs to the spring, the pond, and the hills. Let's get it on!" Kevin yelled as he brought his M-4 up to bear.  
  
"Gabumon warp-digevolve to Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Gomamon warp-digevolve to MarineAngemon!"  
  
"Palmon warp-digevolve to Rosemon!"  
  
"Tentomon warp-digevolve to HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Salamon warp-digevolve to Magnadramon!"  
  
"Patamon digevolve to Angemon! Angemon digevolve to MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Ha! That is no match for us! Allow us to introduce ourselves: We are the VenomScorpiomon, and we're megas. In addition, there are no less than six Phantomon here, eight of these BMP-2 infantry fighting vehicles, a platoon of former Soviet Spetznaz commandos, 48 Scythers, a powerful spirit-being known as Poltergeist, and Itmoru. There's no way you can defeat us," said one of the standing scorpions. Terra had been right; these guys were indeed fearsome. They had two metal pincers, two tails each with a wicked stinger, two shoulder cannons that fired God-knows-what, and two large sinister crimson red eyes that were both scary and entrancing.  
  
"Funny, that's what every bad guy so far has said. Yet we kick ass every time. Go figure," Curtis deadpanned.  
  
"Charizard, Ninetales, Starmie, attack!" Ash, Brock, and Misty yelled. Charizard did FireSpin on a squad of the soldiers, but was hit and pinned down by the rest. He had 5 gunshot wounds, but was in no mood to give up. Ninetales tried to fry a BMP but couldn't, while Starmie was more successful--it literally froze a BMP in its tracks.  
  
"Time to morph!" Adam yelled as he began changing into an Arcanine.  
  
"What, you couldn't say 'It's morphing time'? You know I love the Power Rangers!" Mark joked. He began to turn into an Ivysaur.  
  
"Your jokes suck," Haris told him bluntly.  
  
"Finally, someone who agrees!" said Steph as she turned into a Rhydon.  
  
"Okay, this is inot/i the time to be making small talk!" Kevin yelled at them as he fired a three-round burst neatly into the head of one of the Scythers, making it explode in a gooey mess. One down. "Hey, will somebody get the other guys? And tanks, engage the BMPs!"  
  
Jen was the fastest morpher, and had already morphed to Marowak form. "I got the spider thingy! Bonemerang!" she yelled as she tossed the large bone in her hand at Itomaru.  
  
"Fool! Night Shade!" Itomaru yelled as it launched a powerful psychic attack that sent the bone flying back toward Jen. It struck her in the face and sent her flying back.  
  
[Jen!] Adam cried as he launched a sizzling Flamethrower at Itomaru.  
  
[Pikaaaaaaachu--eh, I mean, Thunderbolt!] Jack joined in as he fired a bolt of electricity at the powerful yellow spider.  
  
[Horn Attack!] Steph announced as she charged at Itomaru.  
  
[Razor Leaf!] Mark yelled, spewing out sharp, high-velocity leaves.  
  
"Cobweb!" Itomaru countered. A web flew out and "caught" the Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Razorleaf, mashed the three attacks into one ball of energy, then chucked it at Steph the Charging Rhydon. It blew her back, and she fell down.  
  
*****  
  
Seeing that the five Pokemorphs were engaged with Itomaru, Terra and Celes both casted Flare on the Phantomon. The piercing fire attacks dropped one of them, while the others kept coming. Sabin ran in and did a Suplex on one of them, holding the hapless ghost down long enough for Cyan to dismember him with a QuadraSlice.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!" said one of the four remaining Phantomon, swinging its blade-staff at Terra.  
  
Terra leaped into the air, but was stll hit in the left shoulder. She landed, one knee on the ground, glaring at the Phantomon.  
  
"Thou shouldst not injure a lady," Cyan berated as he leaped into to do blade-to-blade combat with the Phantomon that had cut Terra.  
  
Celes, meanwhile, dispensed with the formalities. "Break!" she cast, turning one of the Phantomon to stone.  
  
"Ah! Easy target. Thanks Celes," Sabin called to the girl as he Bum Rushed the frozen Phantomon.  
  
*****  
  
As the young adults continued to fight the Phantomon, the digidestined were fighting the 4 VenomScorpiomon. "Metal Wolf Snout!" Metal Garurumon yelled as he fired a cluster of beams from the holes on his snout. They were specifically aimed for the stingers of the first VenomScorpiomon. Unfortunately, the stingers were protected with two layers of chrome digizioid, and were not easy to blast off. On the plus side, the big scorpion was damaged a little.  
  
"Oh perfect," MarineAngemon commented. "They're as tough as they're creepy. Ocean Love!" Apparently, love hurts, because the attack blasted back Metal Garurumon's target.  
  
"Yeah! Blooming Barrage!" Rosemon yelled. Her two hands changed into cannons and rapid-fired red darts of energy, each dart as powerful as a Flower Cannon blast. Over a dozen darts quickly hit the same VenomScorpiomon, blasting off an arm.  
  
"Venom Wind!" the damaged digimon replied, blowing a storm of sharp magical needles toward the digidestined.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon countered, vaporizing the needles with a well-aimed firestorm.  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon struck. For a big flying hercules beetle, he moved surprisingly fast as he crashed his claws down on the VenomScorpiomon, cutting off another arm and slamming the now-armless digimon to the ground.  
  
"Now to finish! Excalibur Strike!" MagnaAngemon yelled. He stabbed Excalibur through the VenomScorpiomon's chest, vaporizing it.  
  
Abruptly, the other 3 VenomScorpiomon struck.  
  
"Scorpion Launcher!" VenomScorpiomon #2 cackled as it fired 2 beams from its shoulder cannons and 2 beams from its pincers. They slammed into Metal Garurumon and MarineAngemon, blasting both back. "Scorpion Launcher!" it yelled again. Metal Garurumon streaked into the air and turned hard left, dodging the beams. "Gigamissile!" A single missile flew out of its chest and connected with the offending scorpion.  
  
Meanwhile, MarineAngemon called, "Poseidon's Might!" Energy spikes struck the VenomScorpiomon from all sides, stunning it for the moment.  
  
"Poison Claw!" VenomScorpiomon #3 charged forward with its pincers outstretched.  
  
"Giga Scissors Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon replied. Its own claws collided with the VenomScorpiomon's, and they engaged in a wrestling match.  
  
"Twin Sting!" growled the VenomScorpiomon as it whipped forward both of its deadly tails.  
  
"Chain of Blossoms!" Rosemon pitched in, whipping a chain of sharp metallic flowers into the tails, entangling them to stop them from hitting HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon yelled, shooting a large column of holy fire at VenomScorpiomon #4. MagnaAngemon pitched in by repeatedly slashing with Excalibur.  
  
*****  
  
At the same time that the digidestined were locked in battle with the quartet of VenomScorpiomon, a pitched armored battle was going on. The 8 massive Abrams tanks and 3 Bradleys were maneuvering for a sandwich attack, surrounding the 8 BMPs and 12 Tankmon. From the distance, the Humvees fired a barrage of LOSATs, taking out 3 BMPs and 6 Tankmon.  
  
"Sabot up! On the way!" came the call from Grace's command tank as it fired a depleted-uranium penerator round into a BMP, punching through its armor and splitting into sharp fragments that bounced around at great velocity, cutting up the crew and making the electronics and ammo explode. The BMP belched smoke as it rolled to a stop.  
  
"Good kill!" Curtis observed from his deputy Bradley. "TOW firing!" A TOW II (TOW stands for Tube-launched, Optically-tracked, Wire-guided) anti-tank missile streaked out and slammed into a Tankmon. It had a shocked expression on its face as it was blown up.  
  
"Bushmaster firing!" Lydia yelled from her command Bradley. The 25mm chaingun spewed fire as it rapidly fired shells at the turret of a BMP. The BMP retaliated with rapid fire from its 30mm cannon, but only a few hit and minorly damaged the heavily-armored front of the Bradley before the BMP's turret was blown off and the crew killed in the resulting explosion.  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
Three Tankmon fired their nose-cannons. Two rounds hit the front of the Abrams, where the armor was the heaviest, and merely glanced off. The third round hit the right track of the third Bradley, exploding and making the Bradley flip over. No one was injured, but that pretty much took the upside-down Bradley out of the fight.  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
"Hyper Cannon!"  
  
Two more Hyper Cannon shells flashed out, along with two AT-8 Saxhorn anti-tank missiles from the BMPs. The Abrams and Bradleys immediately popped smoke grenades to obscure the enemy gunners' vision, but both rounds and one AT-8 still struck an Abrams, this time on the side where the armor was thinner, and took it out. Only one crew member, Captain Robert Vargas (he was also one of the soldier-kids, and was 14 years old), made it out of the stricken tank.  
  
*****  
  
Dashing from vehicle to vehicle for cover, Kevin, Haris, and Eric pinned down a commando force many times their size. Two enemy soldiers tried throwing grenades, but Kevin cut them down with a three-round burst just as they pulled the pins out. The grenades fell to the ground and exploded, killing four of the enemy troops around them.  
  
"Eric, your left!" Haris yelled. Eric looked left, just in time to see four soldiers making a dash toward them.  
  
"Got 'em!" Kevin yelled as he swung his M-4 around. Eric ducked to give him a clear line of fire. Both kids opened fire at the same time, making short work of the enemy commandos.  
  
The M-4 jammed, and Kevin cursed as he threw it aside. No time to unjam it now. He took out his backup weapon, a Desert Eagle .45 with a long silencer barrel to muffle the loud firing sounds and soften the recoil, and squeezed the trigger three times at yet another enemy soldier, this one crawling his way toward the kids' position. The rounds all struck the head, blowing it off.  
  
Suddenly, Eric felt a sharp burning in his left shoulder, and cried out in pain. He looked at his shoulder. A bullet had struck him just below the clavicle. Fortunately, it had been fired from long range, and the bullet didn't have enough kinetic energy left to penetrate too deeply. It still hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Sh**! We're gonna have to dress that, or it'll get infected," Kevin observed, examining the wound.  
  
"Let's just concentrate on killing the bastards for now," Eric grunted with a painful grimace.  
  
"We'll get them for you," Haris told his friend. He began shooting again, as did Kevin.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
The acrid smell of burning flesh and metal filled the air, signifying to Tai and Sora that there was a battle even before they were close enough to hear the noises. They arrived at the edge of the woods, stopped, and peered out from a shrub.  
  
The good guys were engaged in a furious battle with those monsters that Biyomon had seen earlier. In the background was the spring, its peaceful appearance a sharp contrast to the violence next to it.  
  
"I'm going in! Agumon warp-dige--" Agumon began, but was stopped by a hand over his reptilian mouth. It was Tai's.  
  
"Shh, I have an idea," Tai told his digimon buddy. "Sora, Biyomon, c'mon, follow me."  
  
The four of them ran toward the spring, and slipped next to it unnoticed. Tai told them his plan.  
  
"You think it'll work?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's worth a try," Tai replied.  
  
"That's good enough for me! Agumon warp-digevolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon warp-digevolve to Phoenixmon!"  
  
"I'm ready! Crimson Wing!" Phoenixmon cried as it fired an energy blast into the spring and pond. A wave of water shot up into the air from the force of the impact.  
  
"Nova Force!" Wargreymon yelled as it hurled an energy ball at the airborne water, making sure that the energy ball had absolutely no destructive power at all.  
  
The purposely-weakened Nova Force pushed the airborne water over to the battle, where it sprinkled down the healing water on the good guys. Within seconds, all the allies were healed and fresh, and were battling against the half-strength bad guys.  
  
"Okay, now let's join the fight!" Tai yelled. Wargreymon and Phoenixmon streaked out, letting loose their attacks on the VenomScorpiomon, of which only 2 remained now, since one had been killed by an Ice Wolf Claw. The 2 weakened VenomScorpiomon were further blasted back.  
  
"Scorpion Launcher!" one of them yelled, firing 4 beams.  
  
"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon yelled, neutralizing the attack with a blast of mega-energy.  
  
"Blooming Barrage!"  
  
"Mega Electro-Shoker!"  
  
The two attacks pummeled the now-terrified scorpion, throwing him down on the ground.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" This Fire Tornado literally ripped apart the VenomScorpiomon as it was tossed around helplessly in the inferno. Three down, one to go.  
  
"Hey look, it's talk about this..." stuttered the VenomScorpiomon, backing away.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Crimson Wing!"  
  
The Crests of Courage and Love suddenly glowed again, strengthening the two attacks and joining them into one ultra energy blast. It completely incinerated the final VenomScorpiomon.  
  
*****  
  
A Hyper Cannon shell exploded very near Grace's Abrams, but didn't do any damage. "I got this one! HEAT up, on the way!" A HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank) shell shot out of the Abrams's cannon, quickly destroying the offending Tankmon.  
  
"Hey, there're only two Tankmon left!" one of the tank commanders yelled jubilantly.  
  
Suddenly, both Tankmon were engulfed by light. "Tankmore digevolve to Stealth Tankmon!" Both Tankmon suddenly disappeared from sight.  
  
"Damn! They're cloaked!" said Grace's gunner. "I can't see them or find them on IR!"  
  
Without warning, a laser shot out from nowhere and struck Curtis's Bradley, turning it into a flaming wreckage. Only Curtis made it out.  
  
A face appeared on one of Grace's computer screens inside her tank. It was General Douglas. "Grace, how goes the battle?" asked Douglas.  
  
"Not good, general. Two of those goddamn tanks have cloaked, and they're taking potshots at my guys."  
  
"Some more reinforcements have arrived at our location: four AH-64 Apaches. They're heading towards you now, ETA 30 seconds. The lead Apache is piloted by Simon and Jon."  
  
Grace was very happy, since this was the break that she was looking for. Apaches were fast and lethal attack helicopters that could carry one hell of a payload and just sweep a battlefield clean of opposition. Plus, apparently, this world gave them unlimited ammo and fuel, so the Apaches could stay airborne and shoot for as long as they wanted. It also helped that leading the flight were two of the most experienced Apache pilots in the military: Lieutenant Colonel Simon Wiscombe and Major Jonathon Sexauer.  
  
"Raider Flight of 4 is in the area, boys and girls," radioed Simon from the pilot's seat of the lead Apache.  
  
"Hey Grace, what's up? Something need to be taken out?" asked Jon, the weapons operator.  
  
"Two cloaked tanks. Can't find 'em, and they're--" she was interrupted as another laser beam flashed out, destroying a Humvee.  
  
"Saw the source of that beam! Jon, you got it?" Simon yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Rockets firing!" Jon called out.  
  
A volley of 18 70mm Hydra rockets peppered the area of the beam's origin, covering it with deadly high explosive. Indeed, both Stealth Tankmon were hit, decloaked, and howled in pain.  
  
"Lock the laser on the left one, Jon! Raider 2, get the right one. Three and four, hang back and cover the area!" Simon ordered. Jon immediately locked the Apache's TADS (Target Acquisition Display System), FLIR (Forward-Looking Infrared), and laser designator on the left Stealth Tankmon. "Hellfires away!" Simon announced as he sent 4 AGM-114K Hellfire laser-guided anti-tank missiles streaking toward the target that Jon had acquired.  
  
Each Hellfire had not one, but itwo/i high explosive warheads, so the four Hellfires completely gutted and destroyed their target. The other Stealth Tankmon was given a similiar treatment.  
  
"Area secured, let's go help the other guys," Simon said as he led his Apaches in a sharp left turn toward the others. Below him, the 7 Abrams, 3 Humvees, and lone remaining Bradley moved with him.  
  
*****  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
Two Phantomon floated toward Cyan, their blades poised to strike.  
  
Cyan whipped out his most powerful Sword Technique, Cleave. He jumped up and sliced through the Phantomon like a hot knife thorugh butter, instantly destroying them both.  
  
"Shadow--"  
  
"Doom!" Terra interrupted. This death spell, though inaccurate, hit once in a while. And it hit now, instantly killing the last Phantomon.  
  
"I've always hated ghosts," Sabin commented.  
  
"More than you hate Kefka?" asked Celes.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far."  
  
*****  
  
Haris fired a 40mm grenade through the M203 grenade launcher attached under the barrel of his M-4. It exploded in front of a bunch of prone commandos, killing them all.  
  
"Are we clear?" asked Kevin.  
  
Haris looked around. "Still got those Scythers." There were still almost 30 Scythers left; Charizard, Ninetales, and Starmie could only defeat so many of them.  
  
"Not for long," Kevin replied, raising his Desert Eagle. Haris followed his boss's lead, as did Eric, who had been healed by the water.  
  
Together, the .45-caliber rounds and the barrages of 5.56mm bullets made short work of the Scythers. Heads, torsos, arms, shoulders, and legs exploded in green goo. In a very short time, all 30 Scythers had been gunned down.  
  
"Hey, that leaves only the spider-dude," Kevin commented, looking around.  
  
*****  
  
"Psychic!" Itomaru announced. A ripple in the air was the only indication that the Pokemorphs had of an attack as they were hit, continuing to lose ground.  
  
Suddenly, Itomaru was consumed by a dark glow. He grew bigger, with more distinguished stripes, and a horn.  
  
[What the hell is that?] asked Adam.  
  
"Araidosu. I am the evolved form of Itomaru.  
  
[Terrific, now we've got an even bigger 8-legged creep. And we weren't even winning against the small one,] Mark sighed.  
  
"Poison Strike!" With lightning speed, Araidosu launched a poisonous barb at Steph.  
  
[Yah!] Steph yelled as she attempted to get out of the way, but the barb was guided! It hit her chest, and rapidly spread poison and damage all over her body. She fell down, on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
[Steph, demorph! Get out!] Jack yelled. Steph began turning back into a girl. It'd be okay now, since any damage that a person suffers is gone when he or she morphs or demorphs.  
  
[Take Down!] Adam thought as he slammed his large body into Araidosu, who was not expecting the attack. The big spider was knocked back and slammed into a tree.  
  
[Stun Spore!] announced Jen, who had demorphed and remorphed into Butterfree. A cloud of yellow dust flew from her wings and hit Araidosu, paralyzing him.  
  
[Solarbeam!] Mark thought-yelled, gathering up sunlight to charge up. Then, he fired a powerful energy beam from the collected power of the sunlight. The beam slammed into Araidosu, knocking him back into the tree and this time breaking the tree.  
  
[Thunder!] from Jack. He discharged a lightning bolt that shocked and fried Araidosu until the big spider couldn't move anymore.  
  
"Good job, or you could've just done this," Kevin said from behind as he raised his Desert Eagle and fired repeatedly into Araidosu. Five holes neatly appeared on his center mass.  
  
[You couldn't have done that if we hadn't weakened him,] Mark snorted. He and the others were demorphing.  
  
"True," Kevin conceded with a shrug. He looked around. "Well, that's the last of that batch of bad guys. And it looks like we've got Tai and Sora back."  
  
"By the way, why the hell do you have guns anyway?" asked Steph.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later."  
  
"bNo, I'm afraid you'll have to explain now, because you'll be dead later,/b" said a voice form above.  
  
"Well, this can't be good," Kevin commented, looking up as two demonic beings rapidly descended toward them.  
  
  
iAre these two UltraDevimon and Succubusmon? Will the kids survive another grueling battle, this time with the most powerful beings on the planet?  
  
Hold your breath until Part 6!/i 


	6. Chapter 6

The Ultimate Clash, Part 6  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kevin challenged, raising his M4A1 assault rifle at the descending beings.  
  
"Who else but UltraDevimon and Succubusmon?" the male one replied.  
  
Tai looked him over. Man, this guy was seriously dangerous-looking. Besides having the usual dark humanoid demon look, he had no less than 12 wings, sported strange red tattoos all over his body, and carried a large sword.  
  
The other one did not look very friendly, either. She looked like a more lethal version of Lady Devimon, if that was possible.  
  
Kevin made sure that the grenade launcher under his rifle's barrel was ready. "Hold it, that's close enough. Make another move and we'll vaporize you."  
  
"Get ready to cream him, guys," Tai ordered.  
  
UltraDevimon laughed. "You two are brazen ones, threatening me with destruction. Are you aware that I am actually one level above mega?"  
  
"And are you aware that I don't give a shit?" Kevin replied.  
  
"Watch your mouth, youngster! I could incinerate you at will!" UltraDevimon snapped.  
  
"Well, it sure as hell looks like you're going to try anyway, so I don't see the point," Tai told him.  
  
UltraDevimon sneered unpleasantly. "Smart. Strike of the Abyss!" He gathered a swirling ball of dark energy with his 12 wings, then hurled it at the kids.  
  
"Try to break up his attack!" Kevin yelled as he fired a grenade into the energy ball. Behind him, the other soldier-kids joined in.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Crimson Wing!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Ocean Love!"  
  
"Blooming Barrage!"  
  
"Mega Electro-Shocker!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
"Morph now!" Adam ordered. The Pokemorphs began morphing back to their pokemon forms.  
  
Terra cast Ultima, Celes cast Ice 3, Sabin used Cleave, Sabin fired an Aurabolt, and Mog cast Pearl.  
  
All of these attacks hit the ball of dark energy. They weren't enough. Small bits of power were blasted away form the ball, but it was still hurtling toward the good guys at breakneck speed.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon erected a Gate of Destiny right in front of the energy ball's path, hoping to absorb it into nothingness. The ball just smashed right through the gate and kept on going.  
  
It exploded in an airburst fashion, right over the kids' heads. The immense heat and pressure flattened them against the ground, and loose debris flew all over the place. Hurricane-speed winds threatened to blow them away.  
  
"Raider Flight, back away!" Kevin ordered the choppers, not wanting them to get caught in the blast. Then he yelled, "Everybody take cover behind the tanks, now!" Struggling, the allies crawled and made it to the dubious safety of the tanks. They crouched behind the metal behemoths, shielding themselves against the windblast.  
  
"Raider Flight, shoot Hellfires! Grace, order your company to fire, now!" Kevin yelled into the radio.  
  
"Raider Flight is engaging," Simon confirmed, as all 4 Apache attack choppers let out a salvo of Hellfire missiles toward UltraDevimon. Below him, all 6 of the surviving Abrams main battle tanks fired 120mm HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank), joining the counterattack.  
  
"Alright, up and at 'im!" Tai ordered. The allies, including the now fully-morphed Pokemorphs, all emerged from behind the tanks and attacked again.  
  
The combined power of the attacks barely scratched UltraDevimon and pushed him back a mere few feet.  
  
"Goddamn!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"You forgot me," Succubusmon announced in a sultry voice. "Hellspawn!"  
  
A dozen demon-like creatures suddenly popped up from the ground.  
  
Kevin examined the creatured. "My god, sharp wrist-blades, cold, unforgiving eyes. Reminds me of those Pentagon accountants."  
  
Eric gave a light laugh.  
  
The demons attacked viciously, slashing and kicking with lightning speed. Their wrist-blades were very powerful, and could even cut through the depleted uranium armor of the tanks. There were three sliced-and-diced tanks to prove that.  
  
Retaliation came swiftly. All 8 digimon struck with their most powerful attacks, vaporizing 4 demons. The 3 remaining tanks then swung their turrets around and fired, blasting apart 3 more. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed up by ordering their pokemon to launch another salvo of attacks, killing another 2 demons.  
  
"Ah, it looks like you are more resilient than I first thought," UltraDevimon boomed.  
  
"Twenty-four hours of nonstop combat will do that to you," Kevin replied, taking aim with his M4 before sending 30 hollowpoint 5.56mm bullets into another demon's head. Around him, other soldiers plus the Pokemorphs joined in, making short work of the remaining demons.  
  
"It would be a shame to destroy them all right now. I would like to have more fun with them, wouldn't you?" Succubusmon commented to UltraDevimon.  
  
"Indeed," UltraDevimon told his consort. He turned to the allies and spoke in a high and mighty tone, "Very well, I will not destroy you all right now. It would be a shame not to...prod you around some more."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks," Matt told him sarcastically.  
  
And just like that, the two demonic beings disappeared.  
  
Kevin sighed. "We've got our work cut out for us."  
  
Tai and Sora gripped each other's hands reassuring. Kevin looked at them. It would be a shame for such a new and full of potential love to die so soon after its conception, he thought. Unfortunately, that just might happen. UltraDevimon and Succubusmon appeared to be all but indestructable.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
"So, what's next on this little tour of hell?" Kevin asked Haris, his XO.  
  
Haris sighed. "I just spoke with Gennai, Professor Oak, General Douglas, and Banon. They said that more reinforcements were waiting for us, less than 15 klicks (kilometers) from here. The reinforcements include another company of Abrams, a company of Bradleys, two more platoons of Apaches, a squadron of Harrier jumpjets, a bunch of good vaccine-type digimon, more pokemon trainers, and more of those spell-casting guys. They're all holding their position, waiting for us."  
  
Kevin whistled. That would double their firepower and their survivability in what was becoming an increasingly uphill battle. "Sweet. What's the catch?"  
  
Haris gestured north. "See for your self."  
  
Kevin looked at what Haris was referring to. Mountains. A black, hilly, treacherous mountain range. "You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. We gotta cross those mountains."  
  
Kevin stared on. All he could say was, "Oh shit."  
  
Tai, who had been listening to the conversation, nodded soberly. "We're not gonna get anything for free. Not here."  
  
"We can do it, right Pikachu?" Ash piped up.  
  
Pikachu replied with a dejected "Pika". Even this energetic electrical rodent was exhausted from the constant fighting.  
  
"They're called the Hills of Despair. Accurate name, I'd say," Haris informed all of them.  
  
"Can our tanks cross that?" Kevin asked, shifting back into "commander" mode.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then we're going. We'll camp here for the night, find and eat some food, then set off tomorrow morning."  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
A night's rest really did the allies good, and they began their trek after a heavy breakfast (Birdramon had caught and cooked some large birds, while Palmon had gathered a lot of fruits and vegetables).  
  
"Man, this is hard work," Joe commented as they walked up a steep slope, on the second mountain. The had gotten past the first mountain without incident.  
  
"Yeah, it is, and you yapping isn't helping any," Matt told him with irritation.  
  
Tai recognized the beginnings of a fight and quickly said, "Alright, break it up. We're all tired, and the two of you arguing is just gonna make it worse."  
  
"This is Raider lead. I've got possible bogeys at twelve o'clock, 8 klicks out," Simon reported from his Apache, flying along at 2,000 feet.  
  
"What do you, 'possible' bogeys? Do you have a contact or not?" Kevin queried.  
  
"Sorry boss, but the ground clutter is breaking up my radar returns. But I'm pretty sure they're bogeys."  
  
"Alright, up and at 'em! Weapons Tight, get ready," Kevin yelled to everyone. The tanks, which were driving in front of the others who were walking on foot, brought their main guns online and activated their infrared tracking systems. The Humvees driving alongside the tanks activated their own targeting sensors and their LOSAT missile launchers.  
  
"More bogeys, 3 o'clock, 6 klicks and closing! This time, there's no doubt about it. They're not making any efforts to conceal themselves. Damn it, it's a full attack!" Simon announced. The Apaches split up, two of them heading toward the original group of bogeys, the other two heading toward the newcomers.  
  
"I've got a visual! Bogeys are VIDed as hostile!" Simon reported as his eyes identified the 12 o'clock bogeys. "Fourteen T-80 Russian-made main battle tanks mixed in with about a dozen big armored walking rhinos."  
  
"Damn. Rhydons," Brock informed everyone. "One of the most powerful pokemon, with its brute strength."  
  
"Damn, damn, and double damn. What about the other bogeys, at 3 o'clock?" asked Kevin.  
  
"This is Raider 3, we have an ID on them. They're aerial bandits; it's a massive flight of 30 Frogfoots," replied Raider 3, who had led Raider 4 to investigate.  
  
"Frogfoots? What's that?" asked Tai.  
  
"Trouble," Kevin replied, and yelled into the radio, "Grace, tell your tank crews to get the Stinger launchers out of their storage compartments. We've got 30 Frogfoots inbound." Then he turned back to Tai and explained, "Frogfoot is the designation for the Su-25 ground attack plane. It carries guided missiles as well as an internal 30mm cannon and underwing bombs and rocket pods. It's heavily armored, and it was designed specifically to attack people and armored vehicles."  
  
"Terrific," Tai commented.  
  
"Wait, I'm picking up more bogeys! I can't believe it, more bogeys! These guys are at 8 o'clock, 7 klicks and closing. Low-flying. I can't get an exact fix on their numbers, but It's definitely 10 or more," Simon reported even as he locked Hellfires on the T-80s straight ahead.  
  
"I'll get my Pigeot to check them out!" Ash volunteeted.  
  
Kevin nodded. "Do it." He stopped for a few seconds to rub his temples. Dammit. Under attack from 3 directions.  
  
He glanced back at the others. "Alright, here's how this is gonna work," he announced. "The guys at 12 o'clock will be designated Group Alpha. The guys at 3 o'clock will be designated Group Bravo. The guys are 8 o'clock will be designated Group Charlie. The tanks, Ash, Misty, Brock, and the Pokemorphs will strike at Group Alpha. The tanks will be responsible for destroying the T-80s, and the pokemon and Pokemorphs will take care of the Rhydons. You'll have Raiders 1 and 2 as air support.  
  
"Tai, you will lead the the digidestined and attack Group Bravo; hit those Frogfoots hard, and don't stay still, because if you do, those Frogfoots will pour a massive ammount of firepower onto you. You'll have Raiders 3 and 4 as fire support. Finally, I will lead Haris, Lydia, Curtis and the rest of the foot soldiers, plus Terra and her gang. We will be armed with Stinger launchers, and we'll engage Group Charlie. The Humvees will come along as our fire support. Everybody understand?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good. Don't get shot. Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"I see them! Coming into gun range now!" Grace yelled in her command tank as Group Alpha came into view. "Load Sabot!"  
  
The loader slammed a Sabot (pronounced Say-bo) anti-tank round into the hatch and yelled, "Sabot up!"  
  
"Gunner, target lead tank, 12 o'clock!" Grace ordered.  
  
"Targeted!" the gunner yelled. He aimed and fired. "On the way!"  
  
The round struck its target perfectly, fireballing the lead T-80. The loader hurriedly reloaded.  
  
All of this had taken 8 seconds, and the other two tanks did the same thing. Two more T-80s coughed to a stop.  
  
Raiders one and two then fired a Hellfire each, destroying two more tanks.  
  
"Alright, let's do this! Morph into grass and water types! The Rhydons are weak against grass and water!" Adam ordered. Alongside him, the three pokemon trainers got out all of their pokemon.  
  
Adam turned into a Wartortle, Jen into a Starmie, Steph into a Dewgong, Mark into an Ivysaur, and Jack stayed in his Pikachu form (since he's stuck like that).  
  
The Rhydons charged, but the pokemon and Pokemorphs intercepted them first. Adam worked with Ash's Wartortle, Jen worked with Misty's Starmie, Mark worked with Ash's Ivysaur, and Steph just started firing by herself. Together, they knocke dout 5 Rhydons with their first volley.  
  
Brock's Onix was in the move, the giant rock serpent moving toward the T-80s with surrpising speed. It ignored the armor-piercing rounds from the T-80s' 125mm cannons and slammed its entire body into two T-80s, flattening both. As soon and Onix got clear, Raiders one and two fired more Hellfires and killed two more tanks.  
  
By now, all three Abrams had fired again, killing another three T-80s, leaving just two enemy tanks to contend with. However, those two fired back, and destroyed two Abrams. Only Grace's tank was left.  
  
Grace, in turn, fired back and destroyed another T-80, leaving just herself and one T-80. That T-80 fired, but its targeting sensors were as advanced as the M1's, and plus the M1 was speeding at 45 mph and constantly swerving, which threw off the T-80's aim. The round missed.  
  
Onix finished up the T-80 by stabbing it through the thin top with its long, sharp, and hard horn.  
  
A second long-range volley from the pokemon and Pokemorphs had reduced the number of Rhydons to a mere two. Those two Rhydons then turned and fled.  
  
"This is Raider One. Group Alpha is history," Simon reported.  
  
*****  
  
In their Ultimate forms, the Digidestined tore into the Frogfoots, sending 8 careening toward the ground quickly. The Frogfoots, which were reasonably maneuverable, struck back with a concentrated rocket and missile attack. Lillymon, who was the weakest in defense, was lacerated and knocked to the ground by numerous point-blank explosions. Garudamon streaked down to protect and rescue her, but was also hit by another barrage and fell to the ground, heavily wounded. Sora and Mimi ran over to them as they de-digivolved back to rookie form.  
  
Metal Greymon, with his tough armor and guided Gigablaster missiles, had more luck. He streaked and weaved through the formation of Frogfoots, shooting liberally and ignoring the firepower bouncing off of his armor. Zudomon, protected by his shell, shot down Frogfoots with his Vulcan's Hammer rays. WereGarurumon used his high jumping skills, agility, and Wolf Claw attack to kill Frogfoots while avoiding any return fire. MegaKabuterimon flew around, using his Horn Blaster to attack and his hard beetle-back to protect hismelf.  
  
MagnaAngemon and Angewomon worked together, defending the downed Garudamon and Lillymon against any incoming missiles while using their weapons to pummel the Frogfoots.  
  
The Frogfoots struck back with another salvo of rockets, cannons, and missiles, this time with more success. WereGarurumon, Angewomon, and MegaKabuterimon were all struck to the ground, singed with burn marks. They de-digivolved, and Matt, Kari, and Izzy used some cool, moist leaves to try to soothe the worst of the burn marks. Metal Greymon, Zudomon, and MagnaAngemon were the only ones still left fighting, as opposed to 8 remaining Frogfoots.  
  
Metal Greymon immediately de-digivolved into Agumon, then warp-digivolved into WarGreymon. Ignoring the firepower hitting his chrome digizoid armor, he formed a Terra Force energy ball and incinerated 3 Frogfoots. Zudomon didn't bother warp-digivolving; he just smashed 2 Frogfoots to pieces with his big hammer. The remaining 3 Frogfoots tried to overwhelm MagnaAngemon by closing from three directions. MagnaAngemon just placed 3 Gates of Destiny into the paths of the 3 enemy attack jets, all of whom flew right into the Gates.  
  
"Hey, you guys didn't save any for us?" Raider 3's pilot commented. The entire engagement had taken about a minute, and the two Apaches had just closed to missile range when MagnaAngemon took care of the last 3 planes. "This is Raider 3, reporting in. The Digidestined did it; those Frogfoots are history."  
  
MagnaAngemon flew down and cast Magna Antidote to the wounded digimon, healing them all. Then they all went back to In-Training form to rest as the kids carried them back toward the others.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell are those?" Kevin asked as he raised his Stinger launcher at one of the flying creatures.  
  
"Harpies. Eighteen of them. They're vicious; don't let them slash you," Terra told him.  
  
"No shit," Kevin replied. "Seeker uncaged, I've got a lock. Cleared to shoot! Stinger Away!"  
  
A small Stinger missile streaked up at Mach 2 and connected with a Harpy. The other 4 soldier-kids plus 5 rescued tank crew members followed. All of the missiles hit, and two hits were needed for a kill, so 5 Harpies exploded in infernos of shrapnel, fire, and blood.  
  
The Harpies dived, their screeches making the soldiers cover up their ears in pain. Two of them, a 19-year-old private and a 21-year-old coporal, fell back, dead. They were clawed in the face and chest by the Harpies, multiple inch-deep gashes spilling blood everywhere. The others were spared from the fate by ducking really quickly. But still, the Harpies managed to destroy most of the Stinger launchers.  
  
"Oh goddamn," Kevin exclaimed as he laid eyes on the bloody lacerated bodies of the two dead soldiers. He and Haris still had their Stinger launchers, fired as the Harpies completed their pass. Another blew up, leaving twelve.  
  
The others jumped into action, with Terra, Celes, and Mog casting spells while Sabin Aurabolted one and Cyan hacked another to pieces with his Scimitar. That left seven.  
  
The seven Harpies in turn attacked again, this time swarming and destroying two Humvees with their razor-sharp claws. The five surviving Humvees, mad as hell, fired a LOSAT missile each. The LOSATs, which were considerably more powerful than the Stingers, each killed a Harpy instananeously, and the shrapnel from the explosions wounded the two surviving Harpies. Those two were dispatched by another pair of Stingers from Kevin and Haris.  
  
*****  
  
The heroes had all regrouped, and were discussing their next course of action.  
  
"We were lucky this time. We took a few casualties, but we inflicted much more casualties and survived. Not every battle is gonna be like that one. As it is, the loss of two Abrams and two Humvees is really going to hurt us, and those two dead soldiers don't help matters much, either. Next time an attack of this magnitude, or an even greater magnitude, comes, We'll be in serious trouble," Kevin told everyone.  
  
Everyone sighed and nodded. They knew that they were hanging from a thread.  
  
Tai nodded soberly in agreement. "Next time, we've gotta either outrun them and make it past these hills fast, or lay low and hide until they give up. Fighting them would not be an option, right Iz?"  
  
Izzy sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. By my calculations, next time an enemy attack comes, we will sustain 50% or more casualties if we fight."  
  
"Those casualties are completely unacceptable, people. iOne/i casualty is unacceptable. We've got to be prepared," Kevin followed up. "Right now, we're tired and weary from the battle, our spirits are low, and we're generally unprepared. In other words, we're perfect targets. In fact, I'm surprised that they haven't sent a follow-on strike yet."  
  
"You spoke too soon, boss," Grace said as she stood up out of the commander's hatch of her tank. "I just got off the line with Simon." Simon and Jon were leading Raider flight in a forward sweep of the area. "He reports that radar's picked up more bogeys inbound. This time, the bogeys are concentrated into one massive formation. There are at least a hundred and fifty of them. We are in deep shit."  
  
  
iTo be continued.../i 


End file.
